Loving Under Influence
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Roxas, high school senior, goes to a drinking party and gets hammered. Next morning he wakes up to an incredibly hot pyro! Too bad he has a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**El Disclaimero: **I don't own KH, KH:CoM, or KH2. But when I'm super duper rich I will so wait until then. I swear! I don't even need the whole game! Just Axel and Roxas, mwahahaha...

**Notes from la mou: **Hey hey, First AkuRoku! Yay! I thought up this story a couple days ago when I was talking to Mia about wanting to right this. So the pairings are obviously: Axel/Roxas, Roxas/Namine (cause they are dating. I like her but the pairing is kind of out of nowhere), Riku/Sora/Kairi (Mia don't kill me! I just like Sora/Riku, plus their just a side triangle), and maybe some others on the side. Okay, on with the story!

**Loving Under Influence**

**Chapter One: It started with a drunken night**

"Exactly why am I going again?" asked a very disgruntled blonde. He watched the cars zoom behind them; after all, Sora wasn't exactly the safest driver.

Sora turned to his twin and smiled, "Because it's going to be an awesome party. Really Roxas, do you want to stay a party virgin forever?" asked the brunet, quirking an eyebrow up.

Roxas grunted in reply. "It doesn't matter though, we'll go to a bunch of college parties once we're actually in college." He leaned his cheek against the cold window, making a tingle run through his body.

Sora pouted, "Well, sorry for being impatient. Anyways, you're the one who wanted to come in the first place because you can't be left home alone." Sora crossed his arms and the car swerved so he quickly placed them back.

Roxas sideways glared at his other. "Let's get this straight: Mom asked me to watch you cause your an idiot who always gets into trouble." Roxas shot back.

Sora semi glared at the blonde. "Party pooper."

---------------------------

After five long grueling minutes had passed, the two Hikari brothers pulled into a extravagant house. One that belong to the local college. There were cars parked everywhere, and music blasted through the air. Many people were dancing and drinking, and in a corner you cold see a group of people getting high. Sora stepped out of the car, followed by Roxas. The brunet quickly scanned the yard trying to spot a certain silver haired boy.

"Sora, Over here!" they hardly hear the call, but they did see a hand waving at them, hoping it belong to the said caller.

Sora dashed through the crowd, knocking people over as he went until he found his best friend. "Riku!" he screamed happily jumping onto his companion making them both fall down into the grass. Sora then sat upright, straddling the muscular boys torso.

"Nice to see you too, Sora." Riku said laughing at his younger friend's antics.

"I missed you. Stupid! Why couldn't you get held back so we could graduate together!" said the hyper brunet, putting his hands upon his hips in a I'm-your-mother-so-I'm-holding-an-interrogation way.

Riku pushed himself up, by way of doing a gymnastics bridge, keeping the younger boy still balanced on his stomach. He then pushed with his arms to fling himself up, causing the disheveled youth to fall to the ground. He smirked at his best friend and said, "Maybe because you're not worth the trouble?" Riku teased, making Sora pout angrily on the floor. Riku laughed, "I'm kidding." he said as he pulled Sora off the ground. "Hey, I thought your brother was babysitting you?" asked Riku perplexed.

Sora cocked his head to the side confused. "Oh crap!" Sora yelled coming to the realization that he had now lost his younger twin. "He's going to kill me!" he said grabbing his hair in despair.

----------------------------

"I'm going to kill that idiot." exclaimed the very angry Roxas. As soon as they got there, the said boy ditch him! How's that for brotherly bonds. Roxas was currently inside the house, leaning against the wall near the stairs. He watched as a bunch of people we're getting drunk and dancing to the music.

"Hey shorty!" shouted someone over the music. Roxas turned t see you had insulted him and became face to chest with a light brown mullet haired dude smiled idiotically at the high school boy. He was probably drunk. "Want a drink?" he offered the minor holding out a cup filled with alcohol.

Roxas turned his head and said sternly, "I don't drink."

The guy laughed hard. "Oh, what a pansy! Probably is still a virgin too!" Ohh, burn!

Roxas glared at the guy hard. That's where he drawn the line. It's not that he was horny or anything, but his girlfriend, Namine and he haven't gotten passed kissing so it was a very sensitive subject. He grabbed the drink from the giggling man and chugged it down making the laughing stop. "I'll have another!" said the young blonde stubbornly.

The guy grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said as he patted the kid on the shoulder.

----------------------------------

"Roxas!" Shouted the brunet frantically. "Roxas I'm so sorry! i love you! Don't kill me!" Sora was making a scene. Well, you would be too if your brother had a really bad temper, once he locked Sora in a closet for three days without food or water just because he dirtied his favorite teddy when they were five.

"Sora, lets check in the house." suggested Riku as he followed the petite boy who was currently making a scene.

Sora cried dramatically, "Ok..."

When they walked into the house they noticed that there was quite the commotion happening in the dining room. Riku turned to Sora, "Lets check it out." he said as they walked towards the rowdy crowd.

"Hey Yuffie!" yelled Sora happily, noticing the former senior dancing in the crowd. He ran over and gave the girl a high five. "Why are you here?" he asked happy to see his old pick pocket friend.

She laughed and yelled over the loud speakers, "Well, I am in college. And I do have a connection here or there." she gave Sora a noogy. "How you doing!"

"Actually," Sora said trying to get out of the ninja's death grip. "I'm looking for Roxas. Have you seen him?"

Yuffie had a light bulb go off. "Oh! That's him? I thought it couldn't be him because Roxas is way too good boy for that but whatever." she said shaking her head.

Sora and Riku stared at her confused. "What's he to good for?" Riku said cautiously.

Yuffie pointed towards the table and said, "Take a look see."

Holy Crap.

Roxas was dancing, no not just dancing, freak dancing with a couple of college kids on the table. He was smiling and shouting and having the time of his life as he grinding into his dance partner which was some big-boobed chick. Did someone kidnap the blonde and replace him with some erotic dancer? Or he could just be drunk. But Roxas doesn't drink.

Sora pushed through the crowd and jumped onto the table. There were cheers yelling at Sora to "take it off!". Sora thought about it but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind knowing he had to rescue his poor brother.

He tapped his other on the shoulder and yelled over the music, ":What do you think your doing!" Roxas stopped dancing and turned to the brunet smiling silly like. He grabbed his twins hands and started to dance with him which was very very hot to the onlookers. Sora stood there dumbfounded but shook his head and regained his conscious. "Roxas, listen to me!"

Roxas smiled slyly, "Just having fun, brother!" he said as he started to take off his white jacket slowly and sensually. He then threw it at Sora. "Come get me when we're leaving!" he then pushed Sora off the table and continued to dance.

Sora fell down but was quickly caught by the silver haired college student. They looked at each other and then looked at Roxas who was now dancing with two girls and one guy. Sora pulled himself up and shrugged. "If he wants to be an idiot, let him." and he started to walk away.

Riku ran to catch up with his friend. "Are you sure you should let him do that?" Riku said perplexed that Sora didn't knock his brother out and dragged him along.

Sora laughed deviously. "Maybe if he gets too drunk then he'll forget I ditched him!" Sora said grinning widely.

Riku sweat dropped and shook his head.

------------------------

Roxas was having the time of his life. There wear sparkly things everywhere and he was getting down and dirty on a table. At this point he was wearing his black under shirt and beige and black pants(and of course his shoes). He laughed as someone handed him another beer and he gulped it down, everyone yelling, "Chug, chug!".

What number drink was that now? He had lost count long ago. Roxas gets irked quite easily and he was surprised to find that alcohol let him loose. But his vision started to get blurry. Soon he found himself slipping, falling off his "dance stage". He closed his eyes tight preparing to hit the floor hard and fast but instead he hit something bony yet soft. He opened his eyes slowly as he leaned his head back to see what his cushion was. Blue met green.

"Oopsie daisy!" said the tall lanky boy. He had green eyes with two tattoo triangles under his eyes. But to contrast his eyes, the man had a fire engine red main that was slicked to the back and spiky. He was very beautiful and very drunk.

"Hi!" slurred Roxas.

---------------------------

"Ooow...my head" complained Roxas as he grabbed his head in pain. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked around the room. Wait a second, this wasn't his room. His head started to pound more. He tried to calm himself down. Ok what was the last thing that happened last night. He remembered going to a party but everything was a blur. He looked around some more and put his hand to the side unto something warm. Wait a second...

Roxas turned his head to the side and saw a tall red head sleeping. Naked. Roxas' eyes became dilated as he tried to get off the bed and he noticed that he was naked too. "Crap!" Roxas shouted as he click all the pieces together.

The stranger stirred and sat up, his hair messy from the nights sleep. He looked around, eyes slanted, but then flopped down back into the comfy bed. "Five more minutes." he groaned making the blonde impatient.

The boy slapped the guy on the head. "Wake up you moron!" The skinny guy quickly sat up again and turned to his attacker, rubbed the soft spot on his head.

"Ouch!" he complained and then looked over the naked blonde. Too bad the sheet covered his most important parts. "Morning, kid." he said smiling tiredly.

Roxas felt he was being raped with the alien's eyes. Stop it! he thought as he pulled the only piece of covering that was available. "Who the hell are you?" Roxas said trying to back away.

The guy smirked as he leaned over towards the younger boy and said, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas could feel the breathe of this Axel and it made him quite uncomfortable and strangely aroused.

That's it! He pushed the guy away, surprising him and making him fall off the bed. Axel looked at him confused. Roxas shook and said, "What the hell happened?" covering his eyes with his hair. He felt like crying but wouldn't. Not in front of some stranger despite what he did with the said man.

"Oh." Axel said sympathetically. He stayed on the floor where he had landed, afraid to frighten the blonde. "Well, I'd like to answer that, but I don't know either."

Roxas stopped his depress mode right away and looked at the guy thunderstruck. "Wh-what!" he screeched slamming his hands as hard as possible on the mattress.

Axel held his ears in agony. "Hey, still have a hangover from last night so keep it down. Remember, your not the only one who was piss drunk." he finished matter-of-factly.

Roxas slapped his forehead and slid it down his face slowly. "Crap!" he wailed this time toned down.

--------------------------

"Do you remember now?" asked Roxas as he put the last of his clothing that was spread around the room. The thing that took his the longest to find was his boxers, which where hidden inside one of the pillow cases, god only knows how it got there.

"Nope." replied Axel curtly as he threw on his black sweatshirt.

"Damn." Roxas said as he plopped himself onto the bed. He had established that last night he had been drinking and apparently met up with this guy and banged him. And hard, after all his bottom was really sore. First party, first drink, and first sex: triple whammy.

Axel sat down next to the blue eyed boy scanning him thoroughly. Boy did he score. Now if only he could remember their little rendezvous then everything would be perfect. He leaned back, putting all his weight into his hands. "So, where the heck are we anyways? I need to go meet someone." he asked the pouting fair-haired boy.

Roxas looked at him mystified. "Wait a second, I thought this was your place?" He said wearily. "It is right?" wishful thinking.

Axel shook his head, his locks swaying with his movement. "Nu-uh"

"But that means if it's not my place and not your place...then who's place is it?" Roxas said starting to freak out.

All of a sudden they heard the front door off far down the house open. "Honey, why is the door unlocked?" said a women's voice, hardly audible. Roxas and Axel froze as they listened intently.

"Hmm, what a conundrum." said a harsh voice. The footsteps became closer.

Axel got up and grabbed Roxas' hand, pulling him along. He opened the window silently and kicked off the screen as discreetly as possible. the sounds were getting clearer. "C'mon!" Axel motioned as he jumped out the window, followed by a freaking out Roxas.

"Honey? You didn't make the bed again, wait. Honey! There are two boys running! Horny kids! That's right, run!" She yelled for her husband as the two young adults sprinted off the lawn and down the sidewalk, never looking back.

----------------------------

After ten minutes of straight running the two finally stopped panting for breathe. Roxas put a hand over his heart and said through his breathe, "I so thought we were going to get caught." he smiled.

Axel was taken by surprise when the boy smiled. he thought for sure he was going to get beaten. Roxas looked over at Axel and Axel panicked. What to say..."Those noises sound awfully familiar. I think I heard them last night, except I think there was some moaning involved too."

Roxas glared at Axel and slapped him over the head. "Pervert!" Roxas exclaimed and started to walk away.

Axel followed soon behind shouting, "Hey, wait!" Roxas stopped and tapped his foot with annoyance waiting for the perverted man to catch up.

"What do you want? I have to get home, I was out all night and I doubt I ever called." Roxas said as Axel reached him.

Axel smirked and said, "What's your name kid?"

Roxas contemplated if he should respond. For all he knew the guy could be a stalker who thought he was his after one night of idiocy. He through caution into the wind, "The name's Roxas, do you got that memorized?" he said making fun of the Red heads catch phrase.

Axel laughed, "Sure thing." He bent down and gave Roxas a quick smooch on the lips. "Now that I know I'll remember, and you better too." he smirked as he started to walk away. "See yah around Roxas!"

Roxas stood perfectly still until the arrogant red head was out of site. He trembled as he reached up to his lips, touching where the mysterious sex fiend had last touched him. He laughed desperately as he started to walk home. "I am so screwed."

---------------------------

Sora looked paced through the house, wracked with worry. Last night he hadn't been able to find Roxas after the table incident. He had called his cell numerous times but there was never an answer. Sora knew his brother was drunk so what happened if he was kidnapped? Raped? Oh the horrors of the world. Granted, Sora had been quite tipsy by the end of the night so he couldn't really yell at Roxas...if he found him.

The door opened to reveal a rather worn out blond. "I'm home." he shouted tiredly as he started to head to the kitchen. Sora saw as his brother walk right passed him with out a proper greeting. This got him pissed.

"Welcome home little brother!" Sora said in an evil and enthusiastic way. He pounced on Roxas, startling the blond, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Sora usually made people do that.

"Sora!" yelled the blond furiously, being smothered under his so called 'older brothers' weight. He pushed Sora off and got off the floor, now in a really bad mood.

"Where were you last night? I was worried sick!" cried Sora over dramatically. That always got things out of people, just so they could shot the loud boy up.

Roxas sighed irritably, putting a hand over his head due to the large headache. "I was out ok? I slept over at Hayner's house cause I wanted to leave early and I couldn't find you." He had made up the alibi while walking home, knowing someone would ask and not wanting to tell the truth, he settled for a lie.

Sora's face fell into a bored one. "Oh," he said uninterested, "I'd thought it had been something bad and scandalous. How stupid."

"Yah yah." Roxas replied trying to keep a straight face. _Your closer than you think..._ he thought as he reached into the cupboard, grabbed some Advil, a glass of water, and chugged the miracle pills down. Just then the phone rang. rather loud then usual.

"Hello?" said Sora in a sing song voice as he answered the phone. God only knew where the bouncy boy got all that energy. "Huh, oh Roxas it's for you. It's your lover!" he teased as Roxas swiped the phone from the brunet, a vein threatened to pop.

"Hello Namine." Roxas said as calm as possible. He planned on telling the sweet girl about the incident, but definitely not over the phone.

_"Roxas/ Hi, I was wondering if you could come over. There's someone I want you to meet?" _answered a sweet girly voice through the line. Roxas felt more guilty by the second.

"Sure. I'll be over in ten minutes." Said Roxas as he leaned against the counter.

_"Thank you. I'll see you then. Bye-bye!" _dial tone.

--------------------------------

On the way over Roxas had run the scenario over in his head a million times. _First I say hi, then she replies. I tell he of the incident and that I was really drunk and hopefully she'll forgive me. Easy as pie. _thought Roxas as he neared the door. If only it were that easy.

Roxas placed his finger over the doorbell slowly, shaking in dreaded excitement. The bell chimed making his heart beat faster and faster. The door slowly turned as a petite blonde girl answered the door, smiling sweetly. "Hello Roxas. Come on in." Guilt.

He followed her in and started to talk, "Um, h-hey Namine. I- there's um, something-" he started incoherently.

Me first: she said silencing the flustered dirty blond. "I want you to meet someone. He's my cousin and will be staying with me from now on." She turned her head and shouted, "Come on in, Axel!" Wait, that name...

"Hey." said a smirking red head. He walked into the room, this time wearing a long sleeved black skin tight shirt and rather hugging jeans. Oh crap.

**And...: **so like it hate it? It's just a start so nobody kill me. I do not expet flames but helpful suggestions are always welcome. LOL(Lots of love!) Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** Let's see. If any of us Akuroku lovers actually own the game I'm guessing that when Roxas tells Axel he's leaving they'd have a full out sex scene. So as you can tell, these charcters are not mine.

**A/N: **Shorter than the last chapter. I just couldn't right anymore because I've been typing all day with the new story and all. READ MY NEW ONE!! It's called Cupid's Dilemma. The first chapter is all Sora Riku but it changes into a Akuroku later. And review on any of my stories! I always like one even if you just want to say hi!

**Loving Under Influence**

**Chapter Two: You've got to fight for your right to love!**

Roxas was in deep shit. No, something worse. He was fucked, and quite literally at that. He gaped to see that the guy who had caused him to cheat on Namine, even if by accident, was her cousin. Her COUSIN! That's almost as bad as sleeping with her sister if she had one! Roxas started to shake. Great, now how was he going to tell her.

The Red head's face lit up upon seeing the familiar blonde. He walked over to him and said, "I'd hope we'd meet again." in a flirtatious way. Oh crap.

Namine cocked her head to the side in a confused way. "Axel, do you know Roxas?" she said in a rather suspicious manner.

Axel grinned slyly, "Yeah, I've gotten to no him, in a way." he said suggestively.

That was it! Roxas recovered from his petrified state and said, "We met at a party. That's all." he glared at the older boy.

Axel lifted an eyebrow at the younger boy, not quite understanding the situation. Roxas coughed in a break the awkwardness moment and held his hand out in greeting. "Hi, my name is Roxas Hikari, Namine's boyfriend." He hoped the guy would get the message.

Axel looked like a dear caught in the headlights. He tried to talk but kept on opening and closing his mouth like a fish, yet still no words were produced. He finally shook his had and turned to Namine. "Hey, how come you didn't tell me he was your boy when he was coming over?"

Roxas also looked at her confused. That was a good question. Namine looked sweetly at the two boys and smiled. "Oh Roxas, there was a reason I needed you to come over today. I was wondering if you could entertain Axel, I have to go to a Doctors appointment and I just can't trust him in the house alone. So, can you baby-sit?" she completely ignored the initial question.

Roxas stared at her in disbelief. "Um, I don't know..." she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Ok, I guess." he said reluctantly. She and Axel's faces lit up. I guess that was one way they resembled each other.

"Thank you so much Roxas! I promise I'll treat you to some sea salt ice cream later." she said as she put her hands together in a kind of praying position as she tilted her head smiling.

"How the hell did I get sucked into this." Roxas said as a tall red headed man pulled him around the shopping center. the college kid was acting like a five year old that's on his first play date.

He tugged the little blond around and pointing to random shops, dragging him inside. There probably wasn't a single store they hadn't popped in even if they did seem a little out of place when they walked into that hello kitty store where the girls of the group enjoy visiting. They finally stopped at a cafe when Roxas tummy began to rubble, embarrassing him and causing the red head to pat the boy on the head.

They opened the door to a small cafe, causing a bell to chime softly. This particular cafe was a soft maroon color, with jazz music playing in the background. They walked over to one of the small wooden tables and sat down across from one another.

"So, Roxas. You enjoying yourself?" asked the red head, he tilted his head curiously.

Roxas slanted his eyes at the college boy. "Enjoying myself? Oh yeah, I'm just dandy!" he said sarcastically.

Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond. "What's up your ass?" he said jokingly.

Roxas sighed annoyed. "Well last night I think it was you, but I guess according to how you've been acting that never happened."

Axel looked at Roxas in disbelief. "I though you would want to act like that. Considering, you are dating my cousin." Axel shot back.

Axel had a point. "We-well, It just that, I don't know." Roxas stammered. After all, he should be happy that Axel had kept their secret. So why was he so pissed?

Axel shook his head. "Look, I'm not stupid. I can tell that you don't want Namine to know. That is what you want isn't it?" he asked the boy. Roxas looked at the emerald eyed man confused.

"I, well, I don't want to hurt Namine. But I don't want to act like nothing happened. It's too weird. Anyways, I couldn't forget even if I wanted to. Your kind of my first." Roxas said blushing madly.

Axel looked at the younger boy shocked. "Oh wow. Well, that might be a little problematic..."

Roxas turned red, but this time with rage. "A little?! That's the understatement of the year!" people started to look strangely at the arguing boys. Roxas noticed and sat down trying to calm himself down.

"What he do, rape you?" came a voice from behind Roxas. The boy turned to see a familiar silver haired boy. He was wearing the cafe's uniform and holding a note pad. He darted his eyes between the two males.

Roxas laughed nervously. "um, its nothing. I didn't know you worked here Riku." the youngest boy said as he tried to change the subject.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Roxas' strange behavior. "I just started today. Who's he?" Riku said trying to get back to the old subject.

Axel waved at the sea eyed boy. "Axel, Namine's cousin. Got it memorized?" Riku nodded in acknowledgement. He then stared at the new man suspiciously.

"And what he did to you...?" Riku continued rather curious as to what his best friend's twin has gotten himself involved in. But Riku also wanted to know because he felt he was obligated to beat up anyone who dares to mess with Sora's brother.

"Like I said: nothing." Roxas stressed out the answer through clenched teeth. Axel snickered at the boys defensive behavior. It kind of looked like a kitten trying to be threatening.

"What's so wrong about him knowing about our dirty little secret?" Axel asked amused.

Roxas gave Axel a dirty glare. "He's my brother's best friend. If he knows, Sora knows."

"You have a brother?" asked the red head.

"Actually, their twins. But that's of topic." Riku said as he turned back to Roxas. "I don't tell Sora everything. Like that time when you... now that I think about it... It's not me who tells him. It's him who tells me. So you really have no right to not trust me."

Roxas pouted. Riku did have a good point. "It still is none of your business who I sleep with." Riku's eyes widen in shock. Axel started to laugh uncontrollably. Roxas, well, he was currently trying to find a sharp and pointy object to kill himself with.

"You slept with your girlfriend's cousin?! Her guy cousin at that." Riku said in disbelief. Roxas hid his face in his hands.

Axel finished his laughing fit. "But it's not that bad. We were both drunk so it's not his fault." Roxas' face was turning a darker red by the moment.

Riku crossed his arms. "Well, it's nice to know that Roxas is a gay drunk. Guess it takes alcohol to push Blondie out of the closet."

"I'm not gay!" shrieked the blond. The two boys stopped their teasing and turned to the fuming high school student.

"Sorry Roxas." Riku and Axel said simultaneously.

"You, stop getting so comfortable." Roxas said as he pointed a finger at the red head. He then switch his offending finger towards the silver haired man. "And you, mention this to anyone and Sora will find out about your more-than-friendly feelings toward him."

Riku's eyes widened slightly. "Wait a second...what makes you think that I like Sora?" he said defiantly.

Roxas rolled his cerulean orbs. "Please, Sora might be dense but I'm not. It doesn't take a scientist to see your deeply infatuated with him."

Axel looked up at Riku from his seat and smiled. "I guess we have something in common then."

Roxas slanted his eyes at the older boy. "And what, pray tell, could that be."

"We both like a Hikari boy." Axel stated smirking all the while. Roxas' mouth fell opened at he starred in disbelief at the college man.

Riku chuckled. "Well good luck with that. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go pretend I'm working as I have sexual fantasies about Sora." with that the aqua marine eyed boy headed to another table to ask for an order.

"Oops, he didn't take our order. Guess we'll wait a bit more and you can threaten him again later for neglect." said Axel jokingly as he leant back into his wooden chair. He threw his head back softly in exhaust.

Roxas kept on staring. He held a hand up and waved it around as he shook his head in confusion. "Wait, back it up. You like me?" the blond pointing a slender finger to himself.

Axel paused. He upturned his head in order to make eye contact. His emerald eyes glazed over as his face shaped into a serious look. "Yeah." he stated in a tone of satisfaction.

Roxas held his mouth slightly agape. He then averted his cerulean orbs. "But," Roxas choked out in a regretful tone, "I'm with Namine..."

Axel smiled innocently. "Yup. Situation sucks but I can't help it." he then leant over the table and stroked his long fingers against Roxas' reddening checks. "I'll just have to wait until you realize you want me just as much."

"R-right," the younger boy stuttered as he stood up, "Like that would ever happen." Roxas stumbled out of the café, embarrassment written all over his face. Roxas' heart was beating madly. He had never been treating so sweetly before. He and Namine had been dating for some time now but their relationship had never been very romantic. Sure, they hugged and kissed but both of them were very inexperienced and nervous to ever take it further emotionally or physically.

"Wait up!" Axel stated as he followed Roxas out of the café, quickening his pace as to catch up with the uncomfortable one. Axel looked down to the other male. He chuckled slightly at Roxas contorted face and its bright pink shading. Axel placed an arm around the shorter boy and leaned over, kissing the boy on his forehead. "Roxas, your too cute for your own good."

At this point Roxas became as red as a ripe tomato. He was sure he had steam emitting from his body. Roxas muscles tightened as he began to stumble over his own feet. "Um, let's go back home. Namine must be done with her appointment." Roxas suggested.

Axel's face was adorn with a slight pout. "Ahh, Roxas, you're no fun." he complain yet complained with his crush's wishes.

"Wait a second, you were kicked out of your dorm because you lit it on fire?! What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Roxas as he opened the front door of Namine's house. They entered and took off there shoes as to keep the floor clean longer.

Axel smiled wickedly. "What can I say, I have a weakness for fire."

"So you commit arsenal." Roxas stated sarcastically. Axel stuck his tongue out in reply making Roxas roll his eyes at the older boy.

"Welcome home boys. You have fun?" Greeted the blonde resident of the home. She smiled sweetly at the two.

"Sort of." Roxas stated as he sat down on the couch. "Tell me before I have to watch a five year old." he jested. Axel pouted and Namine giggled.

"I'm glad that you guys have become such nice friends." Namine said as she sat down on the left side of Roxas.

Axel sat on his right. "Oh yeah, the best!" He wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder. "Isn't that right Roxas?"

Roxas darted his eyes from Namine to Axel nervously. They were both looking at him with their great big eyes. "Right..." he sighed in defeat. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts not mine.

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRY! This is my most popular story amongst my KH fanfics and I've completely neglected it! Runs from angry mob I'm sorry! I've been getting a lot of nice comments (Lots of people like Riku), but I would like some critisism please! I like an inflated ego, but I'd prefer to grow in my writing. Anyway, enjoy!

**This Version is Beta'd**

**

* * *

**

**Loving Under Influence**

**Chapter Three: A Horse of Another Color**

The weekend passed without much more surprises, much to Roxas' relief. It was Monday morning now, the week starting anew with his ordinary high school life. No flaming men to hit on him, the only learning took place in this vicinity, at least, for most of the school day.

Sora had tried all weekend to coerce Roxas into spilling more about the night. He didn't quite believe the story about being at Hayner's, considering Roxas would have called if he was at the said boy's house. Either Sora would be indiscreetly pushing the truth, or teasing Roxas about how drunk he had been.

So, it was a relief to be sitting in class, pretending to listen to his teacher as she spoke. Roxas toyed with his mechanical pencil, weaving the utensil through his fingers to occupy himself. He could have doodled, but then his notes would become too messy to read.

Roxas eyes drifted to his open desk, where his read English textbook lay closed. He stared at the book - no, at the color of the book.

Red.

Red was the color of his hair. The same color of the spiked locks that defied all logic. Roxas frowned. He shook his head, trying to force his mind to something else.

Roxas looked at the student in front of him. She wore a bright green shirt.

Green.

Green was the color of his eyes. The same color of the mischievous orbs that made Roxas forget to breath. The frown came back.

"Stupid Axel," muttered Roxas under his breath. He didn't care for Axel. He was a boy, first of all, and he was his girlfriend's cousin! What in the world had possessed him to sleep with him? Oh yes, alcohol.

"Roxas!" rang the stern voice of the mention's teacher. Roxas looked up, surprised to see his English teacher standing right in front of him.

"Yes?" Roxas answered, trying to look innocent.

"That was the forth time I called you," His teacher informed, a worried expression plastered over her face. "Are you feeling alright?" No one would suspect Roxas to just be zoning, for he was a 'good' student.

"Uh," Roxas answered dumbly. He was fine, except for the fact he had slept with his girlfriend's cousin. "Um, not really… I have a bad headache. May I please go see the nurse?" He asked. He did have a slight headache, but it was from trying to control his thoughts.

"You may. Remember to sign out," the teacher said as she returned to her lesson, walking back to the classroom. Roxas got up slowly, signed out, and then headed out of the classroom.

Roxas footsteps echoed softly as he headed down the hallway, towards his desired destination. His back was slightly bent, giving him the appearance of a defeated soul. He stopped in front of a familiar and friendly door labeled 'Nurse' and pushed in slowly.

"Good morning, how can I— oh Roxas! Hello!" greeted the sweet feminine voice of Aerith Gainsborough. She smiled warmly at her old friend. She had been a senior when she met Roxas, a freshman and also her current -at that time- boyfriend's cousin.

"Aerith," he greeted in return, trudging over to one of the sick beds and dropping himself face first onto the cot.

Aerith, who was occupying the chair in front of her desk a few feet away, looked at the blond with concern. "I suppose this isn't the normal 'I'm ditching class' visit. Tell me what's wrong." Aerith said as she got into her school nurse mode. She had only been the nurse since the beginning of the school year (which was only a month ago) but she was serious about her job when it came to the troubles of the students.

"My life," replied the boy in a muffled voice, his face still buried in the mattress.

Aerith frowned at Roxas' answer. "If this is the normal teen angst…" she started with a threatening voice.

Roxas looked up at the girl, his scowl ruining his childish face. "No, more like a prime time soap opera dilemma," he retorted. He looked Aerith in the eyes, and noticed she had green eyes. _But Axel's are so much more vibrant._ With the thought of the man he could not escape, Roxas plunged his head back into sheets, groaning in frustration.

Aerith peered at the boy quizzically. "Roxas?" she asked, her tone very much concerned. The last time she had seen Roxas so frustrated was when Sora and Naminé had started dating years ago. "Roxas, what's wrong?" she urged, gently touching the younger boy's shoulder.

Roxas slid his head so his face was visible, but he did not look at Aerith. "I," he started, his voice quivering, "I cheated on Naminé." It sounded so much worse out loud. Roxas glanced at Aerith, who was currently looking like a deer in the head lights. "Aerith," Roxas said hesitantly, concerned for the lack of reaction, the calm before the storm.

"You," Aerith began uncertain. "You, Roxas Hikari, cheated on the ever so sweet Naminé?" Her voice was so distant and cold, making Roxas shudder in terror.

"I—"

"Explain!" Aerith screeched, suddenly rising from her chair. For a moment, Roxas was really considering suicide so that he wouldn't have to endure all the torture the woman was concocting in her head. But after a few moments of heavy breathing, Aerith regain her composure and sat back down in her chair. "Explain," she repeated softly.

Roxas complied.

By the end of the tale, Aerith's anger had been replaced with the deepest sympathy.

"Oh Roxas…" she sighed in a sad and understanding manner.

Roxas frowned a bit. "I like Naminé, I really do. And I don't understand how I could even think of cheating on her, whether intoxicated or not," Roxas bit his lip, hard enough to leave a temporary mark. "Axel is different. I like him but not the same way I like Naminé." He explained, as if trying to explain to himself. The more he though on the subject, the more confused he got.

Aerith looked him over for a bit, letting his words sink in. "I understand your confusion. But above everything else, you must tell Naminé. She deserves the truth."

Roxas nodded grimly. He had every intention of telling the petite blonde, but certain complications had to arise. "I think I've vented enough." Roxas commented as he pushed himself off the cot, brushing the wrinkle out of his clothes the meanwhile.

Aerith swirled her chair around to face her desk. She quickly jotted down a pass on a sticky note, signing it messily, and then handed it to Roxas. "Just remember, everything happens for a reason," Aerith said ambiguously.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the comment. He nodded slowly as he took the small piece of paper and then headed back to class.

* * *

"Lunch time, lunch time," sung Selphie as she skipped next to Roxas. They had the same period before lunch, hence the current companionship. 

Roxas sighed dejectedly. He liked lunch, dare to say, he loved lunch, but the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as the two of them walked to the usual spot gave him the feeling of foreboding. Something bad was crouched behind the figurative door.

"Good afternoon, Roxas, Selphie," waved a girl with uniquely waved and cut brunette hair, commonly known as Olette. Or Omelet, if you wanted to tease the aforementioned girl (When she in learning how to spell her name, she had accidentally added an 'm' to her name, thus earning her the permanent nickname). She—along with Hayner, Sora, Kairi, and Tidus—sat in the corner of the cafeteria, alongside the window which adorned an edge about two meters wide. Each one of the teens sat atop or against said ledge.

Roxas sat himself down in between Olette and Hayner who had parted to give the blond room. Selphie placed herself on the floor next to Kairi, their backs against the wall that was perpendicular to the ledge. Roxas stole the sandwich which Hayner had been engulfing and took a large bite, despite the protest. "Get your own lunch!"

"Oh that reminds me," chirped Sora, his voice obviously ringing with mischief, "Hayner, what did you do last Friday evening?" His voice was cavity sweet. Roxas glared as he swallowed the stolen bits of bread, turkey, tomato, lettuce, pickles…

Hayner, distracted from rescuing his yummy sandwich which only his mother could produce, looked over at Sora curiously. "I spent the whole night channel surfing. Mum grounded me from getting in another fight with Seifer. Why?"

Sora's smile grew wider, and much more devious. "Oh, just wanted a little confirmation, that's all." He turned his gaze to Roxas. "Of course, I'd still like to know what Roxas did that night…" Roxas continued to glare.

"I thought you guys went to visit Riku at that party." Commented Kairi as Selphie painted the auburn haired girl's nails, both listening to the unraveling mystery.

"We did," Sora said as he kicked his feet up a bit. "But then Roxas got plastered and disappeared for the remainder of the night."

Enter silence, followed by loud gasps. Multiples of: "What! Roxas?!" rang amongst the group of seniors. All eyes turned eagerly to the blonde in questioned, all other activities ceasing.

"Yes, I got drunk," Roxas spat out rather coldly, his eyes glued to Sora's.

"Man, out of all of us, I never thought Roxas would get shit faced." Tidus leaned back, a low whistle following his comment. "Wonder what kind of drink he is," he continued to ponder.

"A flirty one," Sora said his and Roxas' staring contest never breaking. "He was dancing on a table. Oh, and also stripping." Sora said, pretending to forget what had happened to add an extra punch.

Hayner laughed in response. "Wow, wish I could have seen that." Roxas punched the boy in the arm, never disconnecting his eyes from their current target.

"But, sadly, I lost him after that. The question is, where did you go, Roxas?" Sora said triumphantly. He was so close to the truth he could almost taste it.

"He was with me."

The staring contest had broken as all eyes fell to the speaker. Naminé, accompanied by Pence, smiled as she sat down next to Roxas (Olette scooted down into the corner as humanly possible).

Sora cocked his head slightly. "Really? How'd that happen?"

Naminé laced her fingers together in her lap. "Roxas called me, quite drunk, and asked if he could come over. I picked him up and let him spend the night. Isn't that right, Roxas?" she said, turning to the blond who seemed to be struck speechless.

"Y-yeah…" he choked out, playing along with his girlfriend's lie.

Sora narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How come he lied then?"

"I asked him to," Naminé replied with ease. "I didn't want anyone to misinterpret the situation. You saw Roxas drunk; he is a bit silly."

Sora absorbed the lies like a sponge. "Oh, I see," he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Now that's settled… How's Riku?" asked Selphie as she returned to painting Kairi's nails a soft pink.

"He's great, same as always." Sora said, his smile returning but in pure innocence. "Actually, he's started working at Kingdom Coffee."

"I miss him," Kairi said, smiling nostalgically. "Not only Riku, but Wakka and Yuffie too, and all of our old upperclassmen."

"One more year and then we'll all be together again. Not only that, but Yuna will be there too." Tidus said, a giant toothy grin plastered across his face. He could hardly wait till he could go to the same school as his sweetheart. Her going to that private girls' school had been torture.

"Yup, just one more—" Sora was promptly cut off by the vibrating of his cellular phone. He fumbled to get the device out, flipping it open to see he had received a text from a certain platinum haired individual. "Riku!" squealed the brunet happily as he opened the file, completely forgetting he was talking to his other friends only seconds before.

"Sora, you're such a dork," Hayner sighed as he rolled his eyes fondly.

Olette giggled softly. "People act stupid when their in _love_." She stressed in a playful tone.

"Are you suggesting Sora likes Riku?" asked Pence before he bit into his lunch roll.

"Aw, come on, Sora's not gay! I mean, he's dated all the girls here and more." Tidus said with a laugh. Sora was too absorbed in mailing Riku to protest for either argument.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Kairi said as she glared at the ground, her voice distant and hurt.

All—except Sora—stared at the girl confused. Naminé's face fell into that of understanding. "That's right," she said, breaking the silence, "Axel's gay and still the best relative a girl could ask for."

Roxas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know about Axel?"

Naminé nodded.

"Axel used to be bullied a lot." Kairi added her eyes still downcast.

"Who's Axel?" asked Olette curiously.

"My brother/cousin," answered Kairi and Naminé simultaneously.

Selphie finished applying the last coat. "I didn't know you had a brother," she said tapping her cheek thoughtfully.

"He's my half brother, before my dad married my mom." She clarified as she looked at her nails to distract her eyes from having to look at anyone.

"Then why isn't he staying with you?" Roxas asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't always the most sensitive of people.

Kairi wiggled her fingers slowly, still distracting herself. "Axel and Dad never got along. Dad is a major homophobe, so when he found out about Axel's preferences, he kicked him out. I hardly get to see him anymore."

A thick depressing atmosphere plagued the group of soon-to-be graduates.

"Guess what! Riku's invited us to go hang at Kingdom Coffee!" Sora exclaimed as he shut the device, finally straying his attention to the group. Everyone, sans Kairi, stared at Sora dead panned. "What?" asked Sora, confused about the looks of exasperation.

* * *

Roxas, Sora, Naminé, and Kairi headed down the busy streets of Destiny Islands . Hayner and Tidus had practice to attend, Olette and Pence had a project to work on, and Selphie was occupied with volunteer work, leaving the four to meet up with the awaiting college student. 

Kingdom Coffee was located near the center of town, also known as the shopping district. The shopping district was about a 15 minute car ride from the public high school. Public transportation had been used to get to their current location; considering none of the four teens had permanent possession of an automobile (having to barrow from one's parents could be very inconvenient).

On the way to the desired location, Naminé and Kairi passed by their favorite clothing store and had to be dragged past it in order to get the girls away. Promises were made to visit later on the way home.

A small familiar chime of a bell rang as the four entered the calming Café, the scent of coffee mixed with the sound of soft tunes. Kairi and Namine headed to the powder room to freshen up while leaving the boys to find the last of their party. Sora quickly scanned the shop for Riku, and found him quickly.

"Riku!" called Sora as her practically skipped over to the said boy. The Silver haired male tuned to Sora with a welcoming smile. Sora stopped in his tracks as he noticed another man sitting in the booth with his friend. "Who's he?" Sora said his voice borderline rude.

Roxas looked over to the figure and his eyes widened with surprise. "Axel!?" He exclaimed, his voice slightly cracking from surprise.

Axel chuckled in reply. "Nice to see you too, Roxas," he said as he waved.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas said as he walked over to the red head, his eyes slanted in suspicion.

"Well, after a long day of classes was done I decided to go have some fun. Then I noticed how famished I was with a stomach growl and decided to go eat. So I thought, 'hey, why don't I go to that café Roxas and I went to that other day'. Then I met up with Riku," he smirked, "Want me to go into further detail? I could start with how I got up after having wonderful dreams about y—"

"That's good enough," Roxas quickly cut off as he pushed at Axel's shoulder to push the male further into the booth to make room for himself.

Sora, who was still standing, looked to Riku in confusion. He was too preoccupied during lunch to hear the conversation about Axel. Riku, knowing his best friend more than anyone, answered Sora's silent questions. "He's Axel, Naminé's cousin and Kairi's brother. I met him the other day when Axel and Roxas were on a date."

"Were not!" exclaimed Roxas too quickly.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down next to Riku. "Ok," He said nodding. "As long as he's with Roxas…"

"Don't believe everything that thing says!" Roxas continued to shout as he pointed an offending finger over Riku.

Axel smiled at the familiar scene, which vaguely reminded him of the last time he was here. "Aw, c'mon Roxy-baby, where's the love?" he teased happily. His smile fell to a plain look as he stared straight ahead, his attention falling to something new.

Roxas glanced over to see what had distracted the male. Naminé and Kairi were heading towards the table, Kairi looking a bit distressed as she lagged slightly behind her blonde cousin.

"Well, well, if it isn't Princess?" Axel said with a kind and soft smile pulling at his lips.

Kairi looked over to her brother. "Hey Axel," she said, he voice shaking and pushing to sound normal.

"Sit," he said as he pushed Riku and Sora out of the booth so Kairi could take her seat next to him. Riku and Sora complied and then Kairi slid in, too reclusive for the regularly peppy girl. Naminé proceeded to sit on the other side of Roxas.

"How have you been, Princess?" Axel said, still smiling fondly, completely contrasting Kairi's look of distress.

She glanced down at the table, refusing to meet his sharp jade eyes. "F-fine," she stuttered, looking up at the male but then quickly averting her eyes. A prickling sensation threatened her eyes.

A waitress proceeded over to their table, a professional smile on her lips despite the heavy air. "Are you guys ready to order?" asked the girl as she flickered her eyes over to her coworker, Riku.

"Sorry, just a bit more time," Riku replied, turning the girl away for the third time that afternoon.

"I," Kairi started up suddenly, and then lost her confidence quickly as she played with her hands nervously. "I," she tried again, her voice getting weaker the more she tried. "I'm sor—"

She was cut off when Axel lightly whacked hit on top of her head, affectively quieting her. He then proceeded to rub her head, running his fingers playing along her soft locks. "No need," he said as he continued to pet her. "It was his fault, not yours."

Kairi's surprised face changed to a pout, then a smile. "Right," she said, her eyes slightly watering. Axel's soft pet turned into a harsh rub, making the auburn haired girl whine in protest. "Hey!"

"Alright now, where's that waitress?" Axel said, as he pushed the girl on the head for a final climax. Riku beckoned the girl over, and each member ordered a treat and/or drink. Soon, conversations started that completely opposed the earlier mood.

While Axel was distracted with Sora in a conversation, Roxas stole a glance of the male, noting how easily he fixed the entire situation.

"Axel's amazing, isn't he?" Naminé said, whispering so that only Roxas could hear her. Roxas froze suddenly, acting as a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Roxas laughed nervously. "Yeah, I never thought he could be so nice," he commented, looking back at Axel who was currently engaged in an arm wrestling tournament with Sora. He wore that feral smirk, the same smirk that Roxas was getting so accustom to.

"He really is," Naminé said and then took a sip of her paopu flavored iced tea. "He used to be in love with his best friend Demyx, but then helped set him up with his other friend Zexion because he'd rather see them happy. He's such a sweetheart." She then sighed. "Sometimes, I wish he'd look for his own happiness for once. Be a little selfish."

Guilt started to prickle at Roxas chest once again.

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there," Axel said as he turned to the two fair haired teens. "Didn't your parents tell you telling a secret is wrong?" Axel scolded lightly, a smirk plastered as usual.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "They also told me not to talk to strange men, but here I am," Roxas retorted, his smirk mirroring Axel's. All, excluding the two currently conversing, began to laugh at the red head.

Axel placed his hand over his heart, sighing dramatically. "And here I thought we had finally bonded. You hurt me, Roxas, you really do," his over dramatic performance encouraging the laughs of the spectators. Roxas rolled his eyes, a fond smile gracing his lips.

* * *

The group exited Kingdom Coffee, tummys satisfied until dinner. Soon they would part into two groups—Sora, Riku, and Kairi would head off to the play island while Roxas, Axel, and Naminé would make a quick shopping trip then head to their respective homes. 

Before they parted ways, Axel beckoned his younger sister to his side. He stood with his hands in his pockets, shoulders slightly tense. "You know, Princess," he started his voice low and unsure; "If Dad's ever being _Dad_ then just call me up. I'll be your knight in shining armor." Confidence had been replaced as he spoke.

Kairi smiled widely. "Of course," She then gave him a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his middle, showing the difference in height. "I've missed you," she said, burying her face into his chest.

Axel patted her comfortingly on the head. "Three years is way too long."

Kairi let herself loose, nodding once as she wiped the tears that threatened to fall. "Call me. I'll make sure Dad doesn't find out this time." She then walked over to Sora and Riku, and the three of them proceeded towards their destination—the play island.

"Hey, doting brother, let's get a move on," called Roxas teasingly. Axel looked over to the boy, a seductive smirk on his face.

"Don't be jealous," Axel cooed, walking passed Roxas to meet up with Naminé. "My attention can't always be on you, Roxas," He looked back triumphantly.

Roxas slanted his eyes in return. "In your dreams," Roxas said as they began to walk down the street towards the clothing store that Naminé and Kairi tried to sneak into earlier that afternoon. The walk was short, and consisted of Roxas trying to fend off a particular redhead while his girlfriend laughed merrily.

Once they entered the store, Naminé raced off to the racks of clothing, scanning the outfits for something perfect.

Axel clicked his tongue at the sight. "Typical female," he said shaking his head in fake disapproval.

Naminé grabbed a few items than turned to her entourage. "I'll quickly try this on. Tell me what you think, okay?" She then headed over to the changing rooms.

"Fastest when shopping, though," Roxas said, not surprised. Naminé knew what she liked, and since she had a nice figure, finding a nice outfit was a simple task. A few moments later Naminé stepped out, revealing her outfit.

She was wearing a white halter top that held closely to her figure. Two strings ran from the shirt and rapped around her neck once and then were tied in a boy on the side of her neck. To occupancy the shirt, she wore a beige skirt that fell loosely to her mid thigh. Her legs were covered with black stockings, but lacked shoes to cover her feet.

Axel whistled lowly. She giggled softly as she laced her hands behind her back in a slightly shy manner. "So, what do you think?" she asked, looking to her boyfriend.

Roxas smiled, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Perfect," he replied. Naminé nodded her head as she slipped back into the changing room to get back into her original outfit.

Axel looked over at the other male with interest, his smile less radiant as he noticed the boy's reaction. "You really like her, don't you?" Axel stated a hint of jealousy so small it was unnoticeable.

Roxas was pulled out of his reverie at the sound of the college man's voice. Axel wasn't smirking, instead a forced smile played upon his sharp features. "I do," Roxas said as he glanced back at the changing room. "But," Roxas bit his lip, "I like you too, not like Naminé though." Roxas was sure his face was heating up. "I'd really like to be friends."

"Friends," Axel said, testing out the word. "I guess I can settle for 'friends'," he finished as his face lit up once again. He threw an arm over Roxas' shoulder, leaning his weight into the shorter boy. "But this doesn't change how I feel."

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas muttered, averting his eyes to the opposite direction. He was positive his face was dark red. Despite the fact he asked to be friends, when the words flowed from his mouth, they felt like a love confession.

The curtain to Naminé's changing room opened; Naminé stepped out with the outfit in hand. "Ready to go?" She asked, as she walked over to the cashier, paying for the clothing.

"Yup," chirped Axel who was still latched onto Roxas.

Roxas sighed. "Yeah…"

**

* * *

Extra: Princess**

A young girl the age of 7 lay on the ground, her feet kicking around in the air as she watched one of her many Disney movies. She sighed longingly as the cliché story of a princess going against through a trial with her beloved and then ended up with a happily ever after.

"I wish I was a princess," she yearned as Ariel began to sing of the outside world.

"You? A Princess?" asked an older boy with spiked red hair, sitting casually on the couch with a bag of potato chips. "Don't you have to be pretty?" He teased.

Kairi sat up, a deep frown plaguing her childish face. "Axel, you're so mean!" She exclaimed with her eyebrows knitted together.

Axel laughed. "Aw, c'mon Princess, that look isn't helping any," he commented mocking the dreamer. "Keep it up, and your prince will run off with the maid," he continued to laugh.

"Axel!"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I love Kairi and Namine. Their awesome character's, but I just prefer slash couples. And yes, Roxas does love Namine, but a first love isn't always the last. 

I added Kairi's and Axel's relationship after I started this story, so I had to make up a story as to why they couldn't be together. I like how their parts ended up, though.

Axel and Roxas needed to develope a relationship before anything happens, because you can't just fall in love over a one night stand.

**Next Chapter: **"Meet the Organization, Roxas!"


End file.
